Haz lo tuyo
by Alo-chan
Summary: Un inicio como asistente personal del gran Doctor Varrick llevarían a Zhu Li a, tras un par de situaciones, descubrir un nuevo sentimiento. Fic AU.


**Disclaimer:** La leyenda de Korra, personajes y logotipos de esta serie son propiedad de sus creadores Bryan y Mike, y este fic fue creado con únicos fines de entretenimiento

Bien, dedico este fic a la genial Humpty Dumpty Dhu. Cuyo talento a la hora de escribir nos hizo notar lo feos escritores que somos :'c Jajaja Ok no xD

En fin, creo que me salí un poco de lo que pediste . pero espero que sea de tu agrado aunque sea un poquito *u* Sin mas por decir dejo la lectura xD

* * *

 **Haz lo tuyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel seria su primer día en el hospital, mientras entraba por la puerta las manos le temblaban y temía incluso que los pies le fallaran. Se había preparado demasiado para este día. Años de estudios y buenas calificaciones en la facultad de medicina, se había especializado en el área de Neurocirugía para este día.

Su bata estaba impecable al igual que su rostro, impecable de toda emoción que delatase su nerviosismo. Normalmente era una chica seria, por lo mismo sabía que podía ser lo más eficiente posible para Varrick. Aquel por el cual se había esforzado tanto, lo admiraba a niveles insospechados. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? El hombre era todo un prodigio, todas sus operaciones siempre resultaban un éxito. Muchos lo llamaban como alguien loco pero brillante, otros le llamaban artista de la cirugía, pero ella lo veía como el más grande genio en la medicina… Al menos en su área.

De la sala de espera vacía miro como en la puerta a la oficina del doctor una chica salía, apretaba contra su pecho una carpeta que claramente podría ser su currículum y su rostro reflejaba extrañeza. ¿Tan raro será el doctor? Se preguntó para sí misma. Pero sin más respiro profundo y se dispuso a entrar.

El hombre estaba parado de espaldas a ella, mirando la gran ventana de su oficina. Zhu li vacilo un instante antes de hablar.

-Buenas tardes doctor, soy.. Digo, mi nombre es..

-¿Tu eres Zhu Li Moon, la pequeña genio de la universidad de Los cuatro elementos no es verdad? –pregunto el moreno con un tono de voz grave y a la vez con un extraño toque de elegancia que le erizo la piel.

Si ya desde entrar en la habitación había estado nerviosa ahora sentía que quería huir de ahí, sentía la cara arder y juraba que de repente se sentía acalorada, como si sus poros emanaran humo a su alrededor –Eh.. yo… gracia.. –Sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose tonta por ponerse de tal modo.

-Es usted muy amable –Dijo apretando los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo por regresar a la seriedad.

Suspiro y abrió lentamente la mirada solo para ver que ahora tenía a Varrick justo frente a ella con una mirada divertida, como analizando sus emociones a través de su profunda mirada azul. Dio un paso hacia atrás, se le fue la voz, le pareció que se pauso el tiempo.

Había admirado tanto tiempo a aquel hombre que tenerlo de cerca y compartir miradas le resultaba como un sueño. Y en su mente rogaba por parecerle atractiva.

-Estas contratada, puedes empezar ya mismo.

-¿Qué? –Despertó repentinamente de su transe tras esas palabras

-¿Ahora? Es decir, yo… no sé qué debo hacer…

-Tu solo –Dio media vuelta haciendo un ademan con la mano –Haz lo tuyo.

…

La sala de operaciones abrió sus puertas de un empujón, las respiraciones eran agitadas y solo se podía escuchar las pisadas torpes sobre el suelo. Sus labios rosaban en suaves besos la piel morena, sus manos subían, bajaban y recorrían la ancha y fuerte espalda del hombre.

-…Zhu Li.. –Susurraba este de manera sutil al oído de la joven, mientras acorralaba su figura contra la pared de la sala.

-Varrick…

-¡ZHU LI!

El golpe de unos libros golpeando contra la mesa despertaron a la chica del sueño en el que estaba, miro a ambos lados asustada, logrando que sus gafas se torcieran y su cabello ya llevaba revuelto desde hacía unos días por todo el trabajo.

-¡Señor! –Exclamo poniéndose de pie cuan soldado en batalla.

El hombre comenzó a caminar en círculos, con ambas manos tras la espalda -Acomódate esas gafas, hoy tenemos trabajo.

-Vez esos libros, quiero que les des una rápida mirada, me digas cuales tienen material importante, y me des un resumen detallado para dentro de… –Miro rápidamente su reloj de mano y miro de vuelta a la chica -¡3 horas! Mañana tengo una cirugía importante y necesito informarme un poco del tema.

-Si señor –Rápidamente se colocó de vuelta las gafas y se dispuso a leer, enfocando toda su atención en la tarea recién dada.

Había pasado ya un año desde que fue contratada, pero para ella siempre parecía ser muy corto el tiempo a su lado. Varrick parecía nunca detenerse en su labor, aunque sus métodos pareciesen peculiares como ponerla a estudiar a ella, sus cirugías siempre lograban ser magistrales. Para Zhu Li el poder estar a su lado y ver su labor era un sueño vuelto realidad, no le importaba pasar días enteros en el hospital a su lado. Y tampoco podía evitar las fantasías que llegaban a su mente sin ella poder evitarlo, sabía que, quizá solo fuese un enamoramiento sin mayor importancia producto de su admiración e inmadurez para asimilar de manera seria lo que le estaba sucediendo. Pues ser la mano derecha de Varrick, el mejor cirujano de su época, en tan corto lapso de tiempo era algo de envidiar.

Mientras leía aparto un momento la mirada de uno de los libros solo para ver como el hombre se paraba de manos y ponía una expresión graciosa. Una risa ligera asomo a sus labios, se preguntó cuántas personas sabían que aquella era la técnica secreta del doctor para concentrarse. Desvarió un momento en su lectura y dejo que el hilo de pensamientos siguiera su curso.

Se preguntó entonces ¿Seré yo la única que lo conozca de este modo? ¿O quizá que lo acepte como tal? Recordó entonces otra de las vivencias que había vivido a su lado. Como olvidar aquella vez que con las enguantadas manos Varrick dejo a un lado las herramientas de cirugía para usar únicamente sus manos. Sonrió nuevamente al recordar de igual manera como todos los doctores a su alrededor se alborotaron cual gallinero repleto de gallinas cluecas gritando alrededor de Varrick. Pero, a final de cuentas como siempre, él tuvo razón, su cirugía fue un éxito, una vida más salvada. Muy a su manera reservada se sintió parte de aquel momento, pues, fue notorio que por un momento en aquella ocasión solo fueron ellos dos. Varrick únicamente intercambio palabras con ella ignorando el escandalo a su alrededor.

Recordar aquello le resultaba alegre, aunque la única frase que compartieron en ese momento haya sido. "Zhu Li, el sudor" "Enseguida señor".

…

Entrada la madrugada una llamada en su ofician interrumpió sus estudios. Sin que se lo pudiesen Zhu Li corrió directo al teléfono, quedando pálida un momento al enterarse de la noticia.

-Se… Señor, el presidente... Es urgente.

-¿Pero qué rayos? ¿El presidente me llama? ¿Qué acaso soy Batman? Dile que estoy ocupado –Contesto Varrick con su usual faceta descuidada.

-¡No! Llama el doctor Baatar, dice que el presidente Raiko llego de emergencia al hospital. Dice que es un hematoma cerebral, es urgente que vayamos a la sala –Disiento eso la misma Zhu Li fue al perchero tomando la bata blanca de Varrick y yendo a sus espaldas a colocarla.

El mismo Varricks se sorprendió de la manera en la cual la chica se tomaba las emergencias y su forma tan rápida y seria de reaccionar, tomando por ese instante el liderazgo del asunto.

Entraron a la sala de operaciones donde ya los doctores y enfermeras se entremezclaban yendo de un lado para otro preparándose a la operación y siendo lo más rápidos posible siendo esta una situación de vida o muerte.

-Muy bien... que aprendimos hoy Zhu Li –Musito frente a la chica mientras este le acomodaba un tapa bocas color blanco, estaba tan concentrada en la labor que solo entonces reacción que estaba frente a frente con el doctoro y sus brazos rodeaban su cuello mientras amarraba la tela.

Enseguida parpadeo rápidamente poniéndose nerviosa –A-aprendimos que un obseso con se trata una biopsia estereotáxica que…

-¡No! Aprendimos que hay que traer camas a la oficina –Interrumpió el hombre con gesto pensativo como si eso fuera lo más obvio.

Zhu Li sonrió internamente, le encantaba notar que aun en situaciones como tal el hombre nunca dejaba de ser el mismo, todo un genio loco digno de su admiración. –Me encancerare de eso más tarde.

-Doctor el paciente está listo.

De un momento a otro el alboroto en la sala ceso, las miradas estaban fijas en el agujero que en la parte de atrás del cráneo se había hecho en el paciente, y de donde Varricik con una especie de grandes lentes en la frente miraba con gesto serio, sus manos expertas trabajaban con maestría.

-La presión en la sangre disminuye –Menciono Zhu Li en tono suave tras ver un monitor pequeño frente a ella. Un suspiro mudo de alivio se propago entre los presentes, al perecer el peligro había desaparecido.

Sin embargo ella no noto tal estado de ánimo en Varrick, este seguía con el ceño fruncido sin perder de vista su labor, sintió un respingo en su palpitar. ¿Acaso algo andaba mal? Su respuesta llego con el repentino descontrol en las pulsaciones del corazón que se registraban el l monitor. La tensión se propago como fuego en la sala.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡El paciente presenta un fallo respiratorio!

-Se le detendrá el corazón necesita una reanimación.

Las voces se entre mezclaban, Zhu Li solo podía mirar a Varrick en la espera de cualquier orden en la que lo pudiese ayudar, nuevamente sentía que eran solo ellos dos.

-¡Denle la vuelta!

-¡No! –Protesto Varrick ante la voz del segundo cirujano –Si lo mueven ahora la presión de la sangre en su cabeza aumentara

-Si lo dejamos ahora su corazón se detendrá y no habrá sangre que drenar –Contesto el otro, ambos a gritos.

-Debe escucharme, déjeme acabar esto enseguida podrán hacer lo que deban con el corazón…

-Su trabajo es operar, mi trabajo es mantener al paciente con vida. Ahora hágase a un lado.

Con eso el doctor casi de un empujón tomo el mando, dando órdenes por doquier y actuando rápido, mientras que el bip del aparato no dejaba de sonar. Nunca en el corto tiempo que llevaba ahí, había visto a Varrick con tal impotencia en el rostro, incapaz de disimular la furia que le ocasionaba aquello, ella misma no sabía cómo reaccionar, se hiso a un lado del ajetreo y toco el hombro de Varrick intentando dar soporte o alivio de alguna manera.

-Esto está mal… la presión, no tuve tiempo suficiente –Mascullo el hombre entre dientes

-Pronto podrás acabar con..

-No entiendes, ahora es tarde.

Y lo fue, justo como el dijo. Zhu li redactaba el acta de defunción, "muerte cerebral" justo después de salvar un paro cardiaco, su corazón pudo haber vuelto a latir más las funciones de sus cerebro cesaron, termino de redactar y cerro la laptop frente a ella. Ya era hora de marcharse después de una agitada noche, miro al hombre moreno. El observaba a la ventana justo como la primera vez que le conoció en persona.

Hasta entonces se había limitado a ser todo lo que cualquier profesionista pudiese pedir, una asistente de lujo, obedeciendo y opinando, algunas veces mecánicamente para ser lo más útil. Sin embargo después de aquel fracaso, el cual ella sabía, era el primero que le conocía.

Mientras colocaba su bolso al hombro una voz le gritaba; ¿Qué esperas? Ve ahí y reconfórtalo, ve ahí y anímalo. Ella comprendía su pena, era testigo de cómo intento salvar al hombre. Lo que sí, el saber si lo habría salvado o a final de cuentas habría muerto, eso era algo que nadie podía saber.

Estando frente a la puerta noto que su cuerpo hacia lo contrario a lo que su mente y corazón le pedían, se marchaba y le dejaba en soledad. Con un conflicto interno salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta tras ella, pero no se movió, necesito un instante antes de dar el primer paso para alejarse.

-Buaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaa

Escucho de repente, dio la vuelta perpleja y abrió lentamente la puerta solo para ver a Varrick apoyado contra la pared cuan niño pequeño llorando tristemente. Ella no supo si fue una ternura o un instinto maternal pero ya no tuvo duda en lanzar el bolso a un lado quedarse junto al moreno.

-Oh Varrick –Corrió en su dirección extendiendo los brazos. De inmediato el hombre se abrazó a ella sin dejar su llanto.

La imagen que creaban era enternecedora. El todo un hombre hecho y derecho, ella una mujer algo más baja y menuda, sin embargo Varrick se abrazaba a ella y la cubría entre sus brazos, al igual que ella le cubría a él en un modo más protector. Ninguno dijo nada. En el lugar no se escuchaban más que uno suaves arrullos dados por Zhu Li mientras acariciaba los cabellos cafés de Varrick.

Entonces el hombre se puso en pie limpiándose con la manga blanca las lágrimas ya secas –Lamento... lamento que vieras eso Zhu Li –Dijo avergonzado evitando la mirada.

La chica sonrió suavemente y poso una mano en su rostro, ahora le veía tal cual es, estaba segura que ahora le conocía mejor que el mismo quizá, conocía todas sus facetas y las adoraba.

-No tiene de que disculparse doctor, estoy aquí para lo que necesite. –Sin decir más Zhu Li recogió nuevamente su bolso en el suelo disponiéndose a marchar.

-Espera… Zhu Li, no me llames así, hazlo como hace un momento.

Enseguida la chica reacciono que le había llamado por su nombre, se percató que había sido la primera vez que le llamaba si durante todo el año que llevaba a su lado, su seguridad se desvaneció dejando el nerviosismo. ¿Cómo se le pudo ir de las manos aquel detalle? Ahora estaba avergonzada.

Ahora fue el quien se acercó seguro y poso la mano en su hombro –Dime Varrick… dime que te quedaras a mi lado Zhu Li, mi Zhu Li.

La joven trago saliva nerviosa ¿Acaso este era otro de sus sueños ilusos? ¿O estaba sucediendo? La luz del amanecer les iluminaba a ambos, habían pasado una larga noche que había terminado con un final. ¿Era este entonces un nuevo comienzo para ambos?

Con ambas manos blancas y pequeñas cubrió la del hombre sobre su hombro. - No tienes que preguntar, yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

-¿Cuál era el protocolo para una declaración repentina? –Se preguntó Varrick rascándose la barbilla, Zhu Li dejo salir una disimulada risa

-Déjeme hacer lo mío –Exclamo ella rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, teniendo que pararse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, depositando un suave y casto beso.

Y ese fue su inicio, habían pasado mucho juntos pero solo era el comienzo. Ella lo sabía al igual que él, que compartirían por muchos momentos más, ese mundo en el cual los demás desaparecen y solo son ellos dos.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Y ahí queda, jajaja pido perdón por las faltas que pudieron y estoy segura que hubieron en el fic x3

Y como siempre, criticas constructivas, comentarios random o lo que quieran son siempre bienvenidos n.n Me despido, hasta la próxima.


End file.
